


wrong side of the river

by starryeyedhoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, The Mummy AU, but the 1999 version, cmon guys, its the mummy meets supergirl, not that trash new one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedhoe/pseuds/starryeyedhoe
Summary: "What's a place like me doing in a girl like this?"It's 1925, and Lena Luthor is the world's leading "Kryptonologist"- a term she created. She's been studying the mythological Kryptonians since she could remember, and has dedicated her life to the study. Her average, librarian life is turned upside down when Alex Danvers, treasure hunter shows up at her door with the promise of a quest worth more than the riches that lie at the end.Will she bite?It's action! Adventure! Intrigue! Really gay! What more could you want?





	1. and so our story begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc i'm gay and evy was my sexual awakening that i never realized. this has also been sitting in my brain for the past few days since my mummy binge so have this.
> 
> again, VERY unedited. i have a new computer too so like I keep making weird spelling mistakes con.stant.ly. so if you see any, my b. 
> 
> enjoy!

_Over three thousand years ago, on a night just like this, the first Kryptonian fell to the Earth. The night sky lit up with the flames of the falling ship, all eyes turning towards the dark. People rushed towards the red-hot object, feeling the heat radiating off the fallen metal. The pieces sizzled in the sand, and the people stood and watched in awe of the One Above’s power. Soon enough, the door opened on the vessel. The people gasped in fear and anticipation, wondering what was to pop out._

_The face they were greeted with was not what they were expecting. It was almost the same as them, perhaps a tad paler, a smidge taller, skin unmarked. Its golden hair was unlike anything they had seen; long, shimmering in the flames that licked around this ethereal being. While they did not speak the same language, the people took to the stranger quickly, bringing them to their village, showering them in gifts that they thought might please them. The people wanted to know who this being was. They pointed at themselves, gave their names, then pointed at their children, their spouses, their friends, naming them. After some time, the being caught on._

_“Kara.”_

_From then on, the friendly relations only improved. Kara would show the people new ways to better their way of life: new agricultural methods, medicinal practices, architecture. Kara had discovered that the sun was different here on Earth, thus providing powers she had never known before. The people began to revere this person as a new god, one who was benevolent. Kara found love, Cerys. Their union only worked to strengthen the bond the people and Kara had. Time passed, and Kara told the people that more like her would come down, help improve things here on Earth. Over the next few months, more would fall from the heavens, and soon an empire was built. An empire of Kryptonians._

_The people lived in harmony with the Kryptonians, worshipping them, while the Kryptonians would advance their civilization. Together, they conquered lands beyond their wildest dreams, created wonders; prospered. But all was not well. There were those amongst the Kryptonians who longed for more, craved power. Cythonna, considered to be the goddess of ice, was looking to overthrow Kara, who had taken on the role of an emperor after being declared the people’s goddess of beauty. Cythonna knew the only way to get to Kara was to kill Cerys, who had grown old as the years had worn on._

_In the cover of darkness, the two made their way to Cerys and Kara ‘s chambers, killing Cerys while she slept. However, the goddess was not expecting Kara to be there, as she was thought to still be in the council chambers, working late. The commotion woke Kara, who called the guard to apprehend her, but not after a grueling duel. Cythonna faced the ultimate penalty: live burial. Her prolonged life would be lived out deep underground, until their eventual deaths, away from the yellow sun._

_Grief consumed Kara till her final days, forced to walk the Earth lonely and-_

 

“Lana!” a harsh voice shouted, shaking the woman from her trance. She was telling the tale to a group of visiting children from London, and she often found herself engrossed in the stories, mentally teleporting herself to those ancient times.

 

“Yes, Dr. Grant?” Lena called back, a slight blush rising from being caught idling.

 

“Stop with this childish nonsense and get back to work! There are still aisles upon aisles of manuscripts that need to be translated. Don’t even get me started….” The acclaimed Dr. Grant continued as she walked further away, her voice becoming faint from the distance.

 

“Oh please, Ms. Luthor, don’t end the story there! What happened?” Lena couldn’t deny the pleading, puppy-like faces of the bright-eyed children, who also had become enraptured with the tale.

 

“Unfortunately, Kara never loved again, and lived out her days alone. While she found strength in her people, she was never truly the same, as the generals that had opposed her were also her family.” Small gasps accompanied the reveal. “Now, does anyone know why we don’t see Kryptonians around today?” The children shook their heads no. “Less than a thousand years after they arrived, they suddenly disappeared. The only reason we can assume they existed is because of these monuments the people created in their honor, said to hold all of their riches. Some have been found, empty, but lead to non-existent places that no one can find.

 

“Supposedly, some Kryptonians had married with humans, leaving intermixed children, but some say this was just some mythology, a loose explanation for the advanced civilization. However, there are some that believe Kryptonians were real, and their descendants walk around to this day, unaware of their true origins. Who knows, maybe one of you could be Kryptonian, too?” Lena added with a smirk and a quick wink. The children’s jaws dropped comically in-sync, then turned to each other in excitement. A loud chatter erupted from them, arguments on who was Kryptonian and who wasn’t, how they were going to figure it out, and the amazing adventures they were going to go on to find the treasures. Lena smiled fondly as they skipped off, excitement rolling off in waves.

 

“LANA!”

 

“Coming!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do I even both to keep you around here, Lana?” Dr. Grant said, glasses perched on the tip of her nose, looking at some dusty old book that looked like if Lena even breathed too hard it would fall apart.

 

“Because I’m the best Kryptonologist-“

 

“Wrong. You _think_ you are the best Kryptonologist around. In actuality, you’re really just the only person studying a mythological field and willing to work in such an abhorrent climate,” Dr. Grant scoffed, flipping a page with what one would consider carelessness, but what Lena could tell was delicate nonchalance.

 

“However, your knowledge of the culture from this fanatical field of study helps us decipher these documents. As you can speak the ancient language fluently, that was the main reason you were brought on.”

 

“If I may ask, why are you telling me this?”  
  
“To keep you focused,” Dr. Grant replied after a deep sigh. She closed the book and returned it back to its space on the shelf. “You have been distracted lately. Any particular reason why?” Dr. Grant raised a knowing eyebrow, much to Lena’s confusion.

 

“No, doctor? I shouldn’t think so-“

 

“So your distracted state has nothing to do with that beautiful creature that’s been stalking this place, watching you like a hawk, hmm?”

 

“I don’t- I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean, doctor!” Lena’s face was the epitome of shock, her eyes darting around as if somehow, she would see whoever Dr. Grant was talking about.

 

“I’m sure you don’t,” Dr. Grant replied, looking as if she thought quite the opposite. “Well, where ever your mind has been _wandering_ , please remind it to return here immediately. I rather hope to avoid another shelf fiasco, right?”

 

“Yes, yes, of course! Again, deepest apologies about that-“ But the doctor was already gone, the sharp clack of her heels the only signifier of her exit. Lena heaved a heavy sigh, turning to look back at the expansive collection of ancient artifacts. Mumbling under her breath about who ever Dr. Grant thought she saw walking around are _really, Dr. Grant, you think I have any time to be trailing around some love-struck, juvenile-_

 

It was then when a flash of a figure caught her eye, someone clearly trying to hide behind a stack of books. Lena’s eyes narrowed, wondering if this was the mysterious person Dr. Grant was talking about. Holding her head high, Lena strutted over to the vain attempt at a hiding spot and crossed her arms.

 

“Can I help you?” The stranger jumped, dropping whatever book they had grabbed in an effort to look like they belonged. The loud _thud_ resounded through the empty archive, causing both of them to wince.

 

“I was, um, well, looking for….” The strange red head looked about wildly, before settling on some random object. “This! Yes, perfect, so glad I found it! Now, I’ll just be on my way if you don’t- “

 

Lena shot out an arm to stop the intruder. “You were looking for-“ Lena looked down, “’ _Clio’s Pleasures of the Flesh’_ ,” the brunette looked up, amusement and caution in her eyes, “’ _Volume III_ ’?”

 

“Umm, yes?”

 

“Nice try. Now tell me, why are you really here?” A never before found confidence rose in Lena as she closed in on the stranger. “My boss has seen you around here, lurking about. So tell me: what are you _really_ searching for.”

 

The silence couldn’t have lasted longer than a few seconds, but as Lena searched the frantic eyes of the person in front of her, it felt like years. Finally, the stranger licked her lips, and gulped loudly.

 

“You. I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tadaaaaa. a bit of exposition, a bit of setting the scene....
> 
> please please pleasepleaseeee leave a comment if you enjoyed, hated, despised, loathed, whatever! every constructive comment helps! some things might be confusing now, but like it should all work out but if you have any questions hmm @starryeyedhoe on tumblr
> 
> big thanks to my babe who helped me w all this kryptonian stuff bc im dumb


	2. to bokos...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex set out for Alex's sister, in hopes of finding answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'aalllllllllllll
> 
> y'all are so sweet i'm crying. i didn't expect to see so much support and like i don't want disappoint y'all and omg ok im done
> 
> pls enjoy, pls ignore mistakes unless they are so bad that its incomprehensible.
> 
> i've written this over the course of a few days so it might be a bit discombobulated, my b

“ _Me?_ Why on Earth do you need me?”

 

“Well, you are the leading Kryptonologist aren’t you?” the red head asked, eyebrow raised in question, a knowing smirk on her face.

 

“I- well- no-“ Lena sputtered.

 

“No?”

 

“Yes!” the brunette exclaimed, louder than she had intended to. The sound echoed off the shelves of the library, coming back to the pair standing in the middle of the library. “I mean, I _do_ specialize in the study of ancient Kryptonians, yes, but, well, I wouldn’t say I’m the _best_ , I am one of the few who study them, and I do know _quite_ a lot, but-“

 

“Wow, you ramble more than….” The red head trailed off, a distant look in her eyes.  “Never mind, the point is, you at least know a damn thing about them, right?”

 

“If _them_ means Kryptonians than, yes, I believe so.”

 

“Fantastic. Now, like I said, I need your help.”

 

“How am I expected to help you when I don’t even know you, hmm? You seem to know a bit about me, I hardly think that’s fair.”

 

“The name’s Danvers. Alex Danvers. Treasuring hunting extraordinaire, at your service,” Alex did a little mock bow, smirking with a practiced confidence.

 

“If you’re so _extrodinary_ , Ms. Danvers, how come I’ve never heard of you before today, hmm?” Lena watched as the façade broke slightly at the tease. It was then Alex took off her hat and held it to her chest.

 

“Well, you see, I’m not really the treasure hunter. My sister is. She’s lesser known than most hunters, yes, but together, we make up the Danvers Duo.”

 

“Sister, hmm? And where’s she?”

 

“She’s rather,” Alex blushed sheepishly, fumbling with her words before settling on the right ones, “ _preoccupied_ at the present moment. So, I’ve come here to plead our case to you. If you’re interested, of course.”

 

“You may color me intrigued, I suppose,” Lena replied, warily. She motioned for the “treasure hunter” to take a seat at the rickety table a few feet away from them. They settled down, brown eyes searching green, before Alex settled back in the chair, kicking the front legs off the floor and tipping dangerously; Lena could only assume Alex did most things with a bit of danger, Lord help her.

 

“Well, spit it out then,” Lena huffed, prompting a knowing smile from the red head.

 

“The other day,” Alex began nonchalantly, as if she was just telling the neighbor across the street about the groceries she purchased earlier, “before my sister was tied up, so to speak, her and I stumbled upon the quaintest little pub down here. Your typical scene; rogues, soldiers, the Legionnaires, a few less than savory characters. And while I was distracting the locals with my charm,” a wink, “my sister managed to pick this off one of them.”

 

Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a dark looking shard. On it, had a strange symbol: a sort of open diamond with what looked like an “S” in the middle. It seemed similar to Lena, but she couldn’t quite place where she had seen this symbol before.

 

“What does it do?” Lena inquired.

 

“Well that,” Alex sighed, puffing up her cheeks comically before letting the air out, “is what I came to you for. My sister recognized the symbol to be Kryptonian, but that’s all she could get to before she was, well…”

 

“You keep talking about this sister and her absence,” Lena narrowed her eyes, “where is she?” Alex opened her mouth to make some excuse, Lena could tell, so she raised her hand to stop her. “Please, spare me the excuses. You’ve purposely alluded to it, yet avoided the exacts. If you expect me to work with you, you’re going to have to be honest with me. Now, where is your sister?”

 

Alex seemed to be considering her choices. The tension was palpable, and Lena worried she had gone too far. But she was being completely honest; she couldn’t be expected to work with Alex unless all the laundry had been aired. Finally, it seemed that Alex had made up her mind, and her arms came to rest upon the splintering table.

 

“While we were at the pub, acquiring this artifact, Kara got _inebriated_. Now, my sister is no lightweight, so her downing four or five drinks was nothing strange to me. But my, I must say whatever was on tap there was stronger than either of us had seen before. And when my sister gets drunk, she gets…,” Alex seemed to be searching for the right word, “ _testy_. Her fists come out and let me tell you, she can pack a wallop. Unfortunately, her challenger was none other than the ampar of the local militia. So she’s….”  
  
“Locked up?”

 

“In Bokos.”

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

* * *

 

The _smell_ is what first greeted Lena when the two got within a three-mile radius of the prison. The stench only strengthened from then on, until Lena had to pull a scarf over her face, and even then, the scarf wasn’t thick enough to block the overpowering rank.

 

“Dear God,” Alex coughed, and Lena couldn’t do much more than silently agree. “Do they even clean this place?”

 

The crude mudstone building was miles from the city, looming on the horizon. Not only was the smell bad, but it was loud, louder than anything Lena had heard before. If Alex’s sister is able to survive this place, well, Lena knows not to mess with her.

 

“How much longer does she have left?” Lena managed to ask.

 

“Thirty years,” Alex grimaced, “but I’m sure we can get her out earlier than that.” Lena could only assume Alex had tried to wink, but failed miserably as tears filled her eyes from the sand and the smell.

 

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

 

“You mean how do _we_ plan on doing that. Well, if our feminine wile can’t convince them, I’m sure the promise of riches will be enough.”

 

“Riches?”

 

“Whatever this thing leads to,” Alex patted her pocket where the shard was, “there’s got to be some sort of ancient Kryptonian riches there.”  
  
“If there were some sort of riches, how can you be so certain that it hasn’t already been taken. Like you said, your sister got the shard from someone which means it has already been in the hands of other people, and _he_ had to get from somewhere, and maybe that person found it-“

 

“Faith, Lena. Faith.”

 

The conversation carried them to the gates of Bokos, where the worst of the worst criminals in this uncivilized land came. You could hear their shouts, echoing off the Panopticon set up. The heat of the sun mixed with that, that radiated off the sweating and tanned bodies of the prisoners, forced to work in the sun. Those who were seemingly above them solidified their position by watching from above, in rickety towers built shabbily with automatic weapons strapped to their bodies.

 

“Alex!” a booming voice echoed jovially, and Lena turned to face a potbellied man, sweating in the heat, but less so than the prisoners, suggesting her had the luxury of being indoors. “How good it is to see you, yes?”

 

“Nice to see you too, Van. How is your family?” Alex returned the man’s hug, face showing signs of being uncomfortable, but her voice betraying nothing.

 

“Boring as always. They wake, they eat, they complain, they sleep, and then do it over again! The, how do you say it… the old ball and chain, yes!” Alex cringed at the term the man used, but laughed along, her discomfort seeming only visible to Lena. It was then when the man’s eyes set on the librarian.   
  
“Oh my, you’ve brought with you a beauty, haven’t you? A gem,” Van smiled, showing his missing teeth, and bowed, taking Lena’s hand and kissing it. Lena tried not to display her disgust, attempting to disguise it quickly.

 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Van. My name is Lena, Lena Luthor.”

 

“She’s the world’s leading Kryptonologist, this one is,” Alex smirked cheekily, prodding Lena in the side.

 

“What do you two ladies need from me?” Despite asking, Lena could tell he already knew, their hand shown to him while his was kept close to his chest.

 

“I think you know, Van,” Alex said, voice lowering. “Let’s not play any games, alright?”

 

“Why don’t we move into my office, yes?” Van suggested, the delighted look on his face now replaced with something more serious. He muttered something indecipherable to the guards, then moved towards what Lena could only assume was his office, with the two women trailing along.

 

Once inside, Van took a chair and motioned for them to do the same. Lena followed, pulling up the dirty chair, while Alex remained standing. There was a terse standoff between the two, eyes boring into one another while Lena sat to the side. After a few moments, Lena was already over it.

 

“Instead of the imaginary pissing match the two of you are having, why don’t we actually have a conversation, hmm?”

 

“The lady is right,” Van said, arms crossed. Alex shrugged, but remained standing.

 

“You know why we’re here, Van. Where’s my sister?”

 

“Ah yes, the feisty one. She’s been rather fun for my men, hasn’t she?”

 

“What have you done to her?” Alex barked out, Van’s comment hitting it’s intended target and lighting a fire in the red head.

 

“Abosultely nothing. She’s just been a, a _challenge_ , my men would say. Doesn’t give up easy, that one.”

 

“What will it take for you to release her?” Lena piped up, cutting off whatever sharp comment Alex was about to throw. Van leaned back in his chair, prompting a loud and drawn out creak.

 

“I think I see something right now I would very much like,” and his gaze directly pointed to Lena.

 

“How dare-“

 

“If you lay a hand-“ The two protested in unison, Lena rising from her chair in disgust and Alex coming in front of Lena protectively. Lena noticed this, and moved around her, standing equal with Alex.

 

“That will not be an option,” Lena said flatly, with a tone suggesting that was the end of that conversation.

 

“Fine, fine. I have a question, however.”

 

“Spit it out,” Alex replied sharply.

 

“Where is your sister from?”

 

Alex was taken aback at the question, blinking with a blank stare on her face.

 

“I don’t understand?”

 

“It’s a very simple question, Ms. Danvers. Where is your sister from?”

 

“We don’t know,” Alex admitted after a while. “I don’t even know where I’m from. We grew up in an orphanage in the city. My guess is as good as anybody’s.”

 

“What is your guess, then?”

 

“Some British soldier out in the desert saves some woman, he takes what he wants, leaves a bastard. The typical story.”  


“She is blonde, no?”

 

“Strong genetics? I don’t have a damn clue! What are you playing at?”

 

While Alex and Van went back and forth, Lena targeted her gaze out the window. Her eyes landed upon the noose in the middle, strung up and ready. Was it always there? Was someone going to be executed today? Lena felt the pull and made her way over to the window, the noise of the two arguing behind her fading. Soon enough, two masked men pulled a prisoner out from their cell, kicking and shouting. The dust flew up around them, but the men kept their grip on the prisoner’s arms. The dust settled, and Lena saw who was being carried. A woman, blonde hair in a tousled braid, but most of it was in front of her face and hanging around her. Despite the distance, her piercing blue eyes met Lena’s and they never left. Lena felt a pull, as if there was an invisible string pulling her in towards the woman, dirt covering her face and coating her clothes.

 

“Who’s that?” Lena asked, stopping the arguing in the room.

 

“Oh my god,” Alex gasped, rushing to the window.

 

“That’s Kara.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo ive already started on the third chapter bc i was going to keep going w this but i felt this was a really good stopping point w some suspense and drama and everything.
> 
> also, like van isn't van-zee or van-l, I just went w that name. i really hope that you all don't feel like this is word for word the mummy bc i really do wanna make it different for y'all but the set up is a little similar for what i want and i wanna keep the same feeling and charm of the mummy that made me fall in love w it (aside from Evy, obvs). if you have questions, comments, concerns, feelings, etc., hmm @starryeyedhoe on tumblr. i've got a lot of stuff coming up so hopefully i'll knock this third chapter out and then disappear for a second to do school bc wow college is hard now. 
> 
> love you guys! y'all are really the best and the support is so appreciated and loved.


	3. the execution of kara danvers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex work to save Kara's life while the glowing trail begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey long time no see?
> 
> jk it hasn't been that long tbh
> 
> school kicked my butt and i almost died and guess what??
> 
> it. never. ends.
> 
> anyway enjoy this, sorry i didn't get it out as soon as I had promised but this previous hell week is over! only like 10 more hell weeks to go!!!

The struggling woman – Kara, Lena just learned – was dragged to the elevated platform in the middle, the cacophony of cheering prisoners deafening Lena’s ears. Soon enough, Kara was forced into the noose by the two men at her sides, breathing heavily, as if trying to savor her last breaths.

 

“What the hell Van?” Alex shouted, her temper flaring at the man. “What did she do, huh? Let her down!”

 

“If you must know,” Van shouted back, but only to be heard above the roar of the prisoners, “she has attacked countless numbers of my men, and her presence here has been a distraction!”

 

“Oh please-“ Alex was about to launch into some attack but was stopped by Lena’s arm in front of her chest.

 

“What will it take? To get her down?”

 

Van seemed to ponder the question a moment before a devilish look reached his eyes and then extended to his smile.

 

“Where are you planning to go, hmm? Don’t think me stupid, Danvers. I am a smart man; I can see your bags piled on the camels, the gleam of adventure in your eyes. There must be riches involved, yes? I want them. Whatever treasure is waiting at the end, I want a cut. A _large_ cut, at that.”

 

“How large are we talking?”

 

“At least 70.” Lena and Alex exchanged a look. Lena knew she wasn’t in it for the money, but she wasn’t sure what Alex’s motives were.

 

“60,” Alex challenged back.

 

“65!”

 

“60.”

 

After thinking about it, Van agreed, his sweaty palm meeting Alex’s in a handshake.

 

“It is a deal, Danvers. However, while we have been distracted it seems your sister may have found herself in a predicament.”

 

Kara was still in the noose, one of the executioners had their hand on the lever.

 

“No!” was all Alex was able to cry out before the lever was pulled and the floor shot out from under Kara.

 

“Ah! Her neck did not break, I suppose we must watch her struggle now, hm?”

 

“Cut her down, Van!” Alex spat out, “or no deal!”

 

“Fine, fine, fine, just a bit of humor clearly lost on you.” Van motioned to a guard standing by and with a strong swing of his sword, Kara thudded to the ground, noose still wrapped around her neck and hands tied back.

 

“Kara!” Alex rushed out of the cramped office and towards her sister, dust settling around the blonde. Lena followed closely behind, unsure where these sudden nerves were coming from. Surely, it was because she was concerned for the other Danvers’ well-being, and not from the intense eye contact before that she now would have to confront.

 

Alex was already on the ground, her sister’s head in her lap, by the time Lena caught up. She saw Alex pull at the rope around her wrists, managing to free her. The red head brushed the hair and dust out of the blonde’s face, before a smile Lena had never seen before. The softness shouldn’t have surprised Lena – hell, they had only spent the better half of a day together, not a lifetime – but it still did.

 

“Hey there,” Alex said quietly, “really fucked up this time, huh?”

 

“Pfft, I meant to do that,” a raspy voice replied.

 

“Sure ya did kid, sure ya did.”

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt this touching moment,” Van said, everything in his tone clearly sounding as if that was his intention, “but we must attend to our agreement.”

 

“You almost killed her,” Alex shot out, “no deal.”

 

“You seem to forget where you are, Alex Danvers. You are in _my_ prison. My prison, my rules. Now, because I do not trust you, I will be attending this expedition with you all to ensure your side of the deal holds up. We will leave soon,” Van said, leaving no room for suggestion as he walked away.

 

“Alex?” Kara asked again, still not having moved her head.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Who’s the dame?”

 

* * *

 

They had left when Van desired, Kara managing to clean herself up before the departure. With less muck covering herself, Lena could fully see the woman. Strong muscles rippled under tanned skin, and her blonde hair was tied into a loose braid. Lena felt herself staring but couldn’t stop herself.

 

“So,” Alex started, shaking Lena from her reverie, “Kar, you got a good read on the shard now?”

 

“Well, for the most part,” Kara replied, perched atop her camel. There’s this one part that I’m having trouble deciphering. It’s like, my brain can recognize it but it’s refusing to tell me. It looks so familiar…..”

 

“May I see it?” Lena asked, voice cracking embarrassingly from nerves, and attempted to cover with a cough.

 

“Sure thing,” Kara replied, tossing the shard back; Lena just barely managed to catch it.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, watch it!” Alex scolded, swatting her sister on the arm. “That thing right there is our key, ok?

 

Lena focused in on the artifact while the two sisters bickered in front of her. Suddenly, the answer struck her, and she bounced with excitement.

 

“Rao! It’s Rao! Well, not necessarily Rao, because that has a- never mind. Point is, it’s the _Book of Rao_. Not just Rao. This is a key to the Book of Rao!”

 

Kara smacked herself in the face playfully, her palm resting between her eyes on her forehead. “Of course! I could recognize the Rao part, but not further than that!” She turned around and once again bright blue met pale green. “Finally paying off now, huh.”

 

“Kara!” Alex reprimanded.

 

“Kidding, kidding. Thanks, Lena.”

 

The gratitude set a fire in Lena’s cheeks, and she was grateful once more for the Danvers’ position in front of her.

 

“So where is this Book?” Alex asked.

 

“It just so happens that the library I work for owns the last existing version. We’ve never been able to open it, until now, obviously.”

 

“Well, guess it’s time we head back to the National Library, yeah?”

 

* * *

 

When they returned, Van voted to remain with the stuff, along with his own “personal protection” he elected to bring. Alex didn’t quite trust Van, so she elected to stay with him. “Better to have to two smarties go than dumb ole me, right?”

 

So, it was Kara and Lena venturing through the empty library, trying to find the books amongst the stacks. After almost an hour, Kara sighed, resigned, and slid to the floor against a splintering bookcase.   
  
“We’ll never find it,” she lamented, making sure she was loud enough for Lena to hear.   
  
“With that attitude, I don’t know how you ever made it to be a ‘treasure hunter’ or so you claim to be.”

 

“Hey!” Kara popped up, her height allowing her to peer over the shorter than average shelf in front of her. “Adventures are fun! Action, fighting, all that! This,” Kara looked around disgusted, “this is librarian work.”

 

“ _I_ am a librarian,” Lena narrowed her eyes at the blonde through the shelves. “But I must admit, I don’t think it’s out here. I vaguely remember it being said that it would go somewhere with the special collection, but I’m not sure where.” It was then when Lena laid eyes on Dr. Grant’s office.   
  
“There.” Lena pointed. “I can feel it.”

 

Kara whipped around to where she was pointed, then bounded up the stairs. She jiggled the handle uselessly before giving up. “Locked.”

 

“I figured,” Lena responded, rolling her eyes and ascending the stairs. She motioned for Kara to move with her hand, to which Kara responded with by moving out of her way in an exaggerated fashion. The move prompted a laugh from Lena, and Kara’s eyes lit up with pride.

 

“The perk of being such a dull, boring _librarian_ is this,” Lena held up the master key. “It let’s me into Dr. Grant’s office as well.”

 

“Well, never let me bad mouth a librarian again.”

 

“Oh, I’ll be making sure of that,” Lena winked, and turned back to the lock. _Where did that come from? Was that- was that flirting?_ Lena dismissed the notion quickly, turning the key and opening the door. “Voilà.”

 

Lena had never been in Dr. Grant’s office alone before. The darkness and silence cast an eerie feeling through the room.

 

“Nice digs,” Kara commented, then set her sights on the bookshelf in the back. Lena followed the blonde’s lead and took the other bookcase.

 

After some time, Lena’s eye caught a glimmering cover, and she bent down to the bottom shelf to pull it from the row. It was wedged in tightly, and Lena had to maneuver herself to try to pull it with two hands. Lena pulled and pulled, before being launched back as the book gave and left its home in the shelf. Splayed out on floor, the book lay almost mockingly on her chest. Kara rushed over to see, before picking up the book.

 

“This is it! You’ve done it! Ha, now all we need it to….” Kara pulled out the shard from her pocket, and placed it into a groove in the cover. Lena had managed to pull herself up, _with no help from Kara, thank you very much_ , when the book burst open, seemingly emitting some sort of inexplicable light.

 

“What does it say?” Lena asked, trying to peer over the taller blonde.   


“It’s a map, I think,” Kara replied after a few moments of translating. “Yeah, it’s a map! A map to… One second, I’ve never seen this symbol before-“

 

“WHO THE HELL IS IN MY OFFICE?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter was just like a get from here to here to here chapter. the gang is almost all here tho! woohoo! we are getting started on our little adventure now, so let'ssss gooooo!
> 
> jk i'm not that excited. ready to eat then sleep
> 
> and then meeting meeting meeting meeting death.
> 
> have a good weekend, lovelies!! hmu @starryeyedhoe on tumblrrrrr bc i like people talking to meeeeee. i dunno why i keep doinnnnggg thissssssssss


	4. the mystic city calls....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena find themselves in a tricky situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhhhh im so tired school is awful and traveling is exhausting :/ but I did write this in the airport so guess its good for something.
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy?

Lena froze in fear after Dr. Grant’s demand reverberated through the empty library. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, numbness filling her fingers and down to her toes. She couldn’t move, her feet were frozen to the spot. Kara, however, was much more mobile, and she took a hold of Lena’s arm. Lena still wasn’t moving.

 

“Lena. Lena! We’ve got to go!” The insistence of Kara combined with her shoving shook Lena from her shock, and Lena could finally feel her body. Somehow, her hand found Kara’s – warm and grounding – and Kara was pulling her along. There was only one entrance to the office, so Kara and Lena rushed out and down the stairs. They still were unable to remain unseen by Dr. Grant, who shouted out at their movement.

 

“I see you over there!”

 

Lena squealed while Kara clamped a hand over the brunette’s mouth, and pulled them down, crouching behind a bookshelf. The book pressed into Kara, a sharp corner digging into her ribs, not painfully so but just uncomfortably. She could feel it buzz lightly with energy, and Lena closed her eyes in a vain attempt to wish Dr. Grant, that her and Kara could just leave.

 

Such luck seemed to fail the librarian that day. The tell-tale _clack_ of heels on the tile got closer and closer, until they stopped completely, right in front of the pair.

 

“What do we have here?”

 

“Um, Dr. Grant I- well, you see- we were just-“

 

“Stealing? Breaking and entering? Specifically, _my office_ , hmm? These are all punishable offenses, Ms. Luthor. And I can assure you,” Dr. Grant bent down to look Lena in the eye, which was proving difficult as Lena was trying her absolute hardest to avoid her gaze, “they _don’t_ take crimes lightly here, my dear.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Dr. Grant! We were just – well, you see – it’s sort of complicated – I mean, not that you wouldn’t be able to understand, being as brilliant as you are – “

 

“What she means to say, Doctor,” Kara piped up, silencing the bumbling brunette, “is right now, the only thing standing between us and incomprehensible treasure, is this book. And unfortunately, this book just so happened to be in your possession, so really we had no choice.”

 

The confidence exuding from the explorer somehow spread to Lena, who turned to meet Dr. Grant in the eye.

  
“She’s right, ma’am. This book will lead to the greatest discovery of all time! As an academic, surely you can’t just let that go.”

 

“One thing: that book doesn’t open. That lock on the front is one we have never seen before. I’ve personally seen to the best locksmiths around and even they have failed to crack it open.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Dr. Grant. We’ve managed to acquire the key to this book, and right now it’s in the book.” Lena grabbed the book lightly from Kara’s grip. “Have a look yourself.”

 

Lena stretched her hand out to her boss, who’s eyes seemed to light up at the sight before her. Dr. Grant gingerly took the book, taking her glasses out of her hand and onto her face, framing her eyes.

 

“My, my, Luna. You really have outdone yourself.”

 

“Lena,” Kara corrected, narrowing her eyes at the woman in front of them. The blonde took this moment to stand up, dusting her hands off on her pants before offering to help Lena up herself. Lena accepted, and felt the warmth spread in her palm. It just felt _right_. She couldn’t explain it. It was like there was some energy pulling Lena towards Kara, and with their touch, this energy was satisfied. _Could Kara feel it to?_

 

Just as soon as it had arrived, the warmth left as Kara removed her hand from Lena’s. Her eyes darted towards Lena’s, and the two connected. A shiver ran down Lena’s spine, before she forced herself to turn towards the doctor in front of her.

 

“So? What do you think?”

 

“I think you’ve stumbled across something you aren’t equipped for, Ms. Luthor. Do you even know what this means?”

 

“Well, we know it contains a map, but we hadn’t quite deciphered where exactly yet.”

 

“Argos City, Ms. Luthor. This leads to Argos City.”

 

“But isn’t that just a myth?” Kara cut in, “I remember it being some old-wives’ tale they would tell us in the orphanage. Teach us about the ancient gods and goddess the people would worship.”

 

“Argos City…” Lena ruminated, “Argos City…. Wait! That’s where the ancient ones left the Stones of Power! According to the Legends, of course.”

 

“And, it’s protected by the strongest ampars in the land. Wherever it may be, it won’t be an easy journey.”

 

“Well then,” Kara smiled, brilliant white teeth gleaming in the dark, “nothing we can’t handle, right, Luthor?”

 

Kara threw her arm around Lena’s shoulders, which should _not_ have made Lena feel what she suddenly felt.

 

“Mhm,” she feebly replied.

 

“So, doc, is it alright if we take this with us?”

 

Dr. Grant eyed Kara, looking her up and down. Lena felt something surge within her. _Jealousy?_ No – why would Lena possibly feel that? It’s not like Kara _belonged_ to her, or that they were anything. Lena pushed down _whatever_ feeling that was, and squared her shoulders.

 

“I suppose. You better return it in _perfect_ condition.”

 

“Seeing as it’s already falling apart, ma’am,” Kara remarked, “I don’t think we can do much more.”

 

“Well, we’ll be off!” Lena said, cutting off whatever retort Dr. Grant prepared. “Thank you so much, Dr. Grant. I assure you we will return this book, just as it is now. Librarian’s promise!” Lena hurried Kara out of the library, waving to Dr. Grant as they went.

 

“I expect so, Lulu!” Dr. Grant called out after them.

 

“Lena!” Kara corrected, right before the door slammed behind them.

 

* * *

 

“So, you got it!” Alex shouted excitedly when she saw the two approach.

 

“We got it!” Kara smiled, lifting up Lena’s hand which held the book “Not without peril, I assure you.”

 

Lena smacked Kara on the arm then turned to the red-head. “It was just my boss, no real peril.”

 

“Oh please! Did you see her _icy_ stare? I swear, she looked like she was trying to freeze you on the spot with those eyes of hers!”

 

“Oh, so you were looking at her eyes, huh?” Alex raised an eyebrow, teasing.

 

But Kara seemed to have missed that “teasing” memo, as she flushed brightly and quickly.

 

“I – I – no! It’s just that – I mean she was like two feet –“ Kara stammered. Alex broke out into a loud laughing fit, clutching her stomach.

 

“Are you – Oh stop it! You know I don’t pick up on the teasing!” Kara huffed, her face still beet red, brows furrowing in annoyance.

 

“Oh, but it’s so easy!”

 

At this point, Lena couldn’t contain her own laughter, and let out a small noise, before quickly covering her mouth. Her eyes still betraying her, crinkling at the corners where she smiled.

 

“Oh no, not you too!” Kara cried out exasperated. After a few moments, Kara looked around before speaking again.

 

“Hey, where’s our little travel companion?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t call him little,” Alex remarked, rolling her eyes. “He went into that store over there a little while after you two went into the library. Haven’t seen him since.”

 

“You hardly seem concerned,” Lena said, smirking at Alex’s nonchalance at the situation.

 

“Hey, if he managed to get himself into trouble, one less person to feed.”

 

But as if by some divine intervention, Val appeared, seemingly drunker than they left him.

 

“Great,” Alex huffed as he stumbled towards the trio. Once he made his way over, which took far longer than it should have, Val leaned heavily on his camel, the animal seeming to struggle to hold him up.

 

“Let’s ride!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finally we're off!
> 
> i know that every time i put up a new chapter, i always promise that i'll try to be more regular w posting but i mean y'all should know by now...
> 
> that being said hmu @starryeyedhoe on tumblr if ya wanna chat or yell at me or send me pictures of doggos, anything really. 
> 
> have a good week!


	5. the gentle rock of the river and the promise of tomorrow...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wager is made, at the expense of our trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for being so absent lately. i'll explain it in the end note, but just know that i'll really try to be back now, for real. 
> 
> enjoy!

The one thing Lena noticed the most about Kandor was the sheer _noise_ of it all. Her previous years spent in Kyrptonopolis were spent relatively quietly, the occasional fight disturbing the peace. Despite being considered the modern capital, such a title was not enough to stack up to the ancient capital of Kandor. The hustle and bustle of trading and traveling broke through in the desert city, people shouting deals on fruits and vegetables, grains, spices. _Oh, the spices_. Lena could go one and on about how each individual spice filtered through the air, some dried, some being cooked, creating a symphonic feeling of pleasure in her nose. Lena could also tell she wasn’t the only one enraptured by the city. She was sharing a camel with Kara, having not able to barter for a fourth when departing from Kryptonopolis, arms wrapped tightly around the blonde’s stomach. Her very chiseled stomach, Lena was trying helplessly to not notice, but was failing spectacularly.

 

“Wow,” Kara breathed out, eyes closed and sniffing the air. “This place smells _fantastic_. I’ve been here before,” she looked over her shoulder, letting Lena know she was in fact talking to her, “but every time I come here, it always smells different somehow. _Mmm_ ….” The scent of beef covered in some splendid spice mix filtered through as the troupe maneuvered through the streets, their camels large enough to part the crowds with little strife.

 

“The ferry leaves before sundown,” Alex called out from behind them, “and the river is just past this market. We made good time, its only mid-afternoon.” Lena nodded, distracted by how bright Kara’s hair looked in the su-

 

 _No_ , Lena reprimanded herself. Where was this coming from? Sure, she had been noticing Kara’s attractiveness since Bokos, but who wouldn’t?

 

 _You probably just really want to be her friend, impress her to show you’re more than just a librarian,_ Lena tried to convince herself. _Plus, she’s so aggravating, annoying, impulsive, insufferable_ ….

 

“Is that alright with you, Lena?” Kara said, and it was then when Lena noticed Kara was talking to her while her thoughts had been drifting off.

 

“I’m sorry? I wasn’t listening.” Lena could feel the slight chuckled reverberating in Kara’s abdomen, making those prominent muscles only _more_ prominent.

 

“We said we were going to drop the stuff off early and maybe walk around before we head out, is that alright?”

 

“Yes, that’s fine with me. Since you’ve been here, have any suggestions?”

 

“Stick with me, Lee,” the nickname foreign, but not displeasing, to Lena’s ears, “and I’ll show you all the sights.”

 

“Sounds like a plan”

 

* * *

 

“Oh Rao!” Kara exclaimed with excitement, pulling Lena’s entwined hand along, “They have Drotho here! Smoked Drotho, if I’m not mistaken.” Kara pulled out a few coins, getting two large servings of the meat and handing one to Lena.

 

“It’s so flavorful, it doesn’t even need any sauces or anything,” Lena took the food apprehensively, taking a small bite while the blonde dove in. An explosion of tastes filled her mouth, coating her tongue with flavor.

 

“Oh my god,” she mumbled around the food in her mouth. “It so-“

 

“I know,” Kara winked, grease covering around her mouth. She dove back in, and the meal was gone in seconds.

 

“You’ve got some,” Lena motioned to her own mouth. Kara rubbed with her arm, but still managed to miss quite a bit. Lena shook her head no, and Kara went for it again, still failing, only spreading it around further.

 

“Oh here,” Lena sighed, exasperated but amused. She pulled out her handkerchief, pulling Kara in by the collar of her shirt. The blonde’s blue eyes widened comically while the brunette concentrated, finally nodding in satisfaction.

 

“There. All clean.” Kara blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear that had fallen in front.

 

“Th-thanks.”

 

“It’s no problem.”

 

* * *

 

“Welcome aboard!” Alex shouted at the end of the boarding dock, rocking side to side gently with the riverboat. 

 

“I haven’t _quite_ gotten my sea-legs yet, but that’s not a problem. Climb aboard!”

 

Lena and Kara looked at each other, shrugged, then followed suit. A sharp bump almost knocked Lena into the river, Kara _just_ catching her.

 

“Hey!” the blonde shouted at the retreating form, “you almost knocked her in!”

 

The dark-haired man turned, making eye contact with Kara, seemingly searching her eyes for something he was desperately trying to find.

 

“Sorry, darling,” he winked, his accent thick and his twang similar to those of American southerners. But his apology was anything but, as he turned back towards his destination.

 

“Well, that was just rude,” Kara huffed, checking Lena over for injuries once more. Once Kara seemed to be pleased, the two made their way to the deck of the boat, where Alex was waiting for them.

 

“What was that all about?” Alex questioned, eyes following the mysterious man.

 

“No idea,” Lena rolled her eyes, “but clearly he never learned any manners, that’s for sure.”

 

“Well, let’s just head to our rooms alright? Then we can have the rest of the evening to plan.”

 

* * *

 

Darkness had settled and Lena found the rocking as the boat moved down the river to be quite soothing, lulling her into calmness that, if she were tired, she would definitely be asleep in her bed rather than out here on the deck, bugs biting at her ankles.

 

“So,” Kara pulled out the book after looking around at their surroundings, “we’re here-“ pointed to the river a bit further down from Kandor, “and the nearest point to what this map is trying to say is Argo City is here,” another point, “right before the Jeweled Mountains. Thankfully, it doesn’t look like we have to go _through_ the mountains, but a bit the the north of them. And unless we want to just jump off-“

 

“I’d rather not,” Lena interjected.

 

“ _Right_. So unless we all feel like a good swim, that’s the only port that’ll get us close to where we’re-“

 

“Well what do we have here?” A familiar voice rung out, surprising the trio. Lena immediately grabbed the book off the table before he could see what exactly it said, but she knew she was too late for him to not have completely missed the sheer existence of the book.

 

“A little get together before bed. Maybe a round of cards, if we’re feeling up to it, I reckon,” Alex spat out quickly, trying to relax herself into a less conspicuous position. “Hey, I’ve seen you around, haven’t I? What’s your name, stranger?”

 

“Mike. Mike Matthews.”

 

“An American?” Lena piped up. “I mean, you’re American, are you not? What brings you out here?”

 

“I could say the same for you miss. Being British doesn’t give you a free pass around here.”

 

“Irish,” Lena corrected, face stoic, the smile painted on it faint and lacking anything genuine. “I’m a librarian at the National Library in Kryptonopolis.”

 

“And what brings you out here?”

 

“Uh, uh, uh, not so fast Mr. Matthews,” Alex cut in before Lena could attempt to come up with some lie. “She’s provided enough information for you to supply us with some. A trade.”

 

Mike looked at the trio for a moment, eyeing Kara the longest, tongue swiping along his suspiciously white teeth, then kicked his feet up on the worn table, boots scuffing the already disappearing varnish.

 

“Well, I’m not _really_ from the good ole’ United States. I was born here, well, in Kandor. _Mon-El_ is my given name here, but my adoptive parents didn’t appreciate the…” he paused, searching for the right word, “ _ethnic_ name. No, it didn’t fit into the narrative they were attempting to craft. So, Mike Matthews it was. Your turn.”

 

“If you must know,” Alex began after a pause, “we are simply aiding the lovely librarian here in her search for some new material for the library. The desert is quite a treacherous place and-“

 

“And three dames traveling alone is the wisest decision?” Mike laughed, interrupting Alex. “Now that right there is the silliest idea I’ve ever heard. You three need a man, a _real man_ , not that rat that’s accompanying you. I also heard,” Mike leaned in, as if he knew some grand secret they didn’t, “you gals talking about Argos City. What makes you think you’re ever going to make it, huh?”

 

“Luck and gumption,” Alex replied, eyebrow arched in a challenge.

 

“Ha! ‘Luck and gumption,’ my ass. Now, I’ve actually been there myself, did a little exploring in my earlier years and my expert skills guided me there. How would you ladies like my help? I’ll only need a small fee,” he winked as he inched his hand towards Kara’s clenched fist.

 

“How ‘bout a little wager, Matthews?” Kara piped up, her first time speaking since the man arrived, pulling her hand away quickly. “We get there first, we get first picking.” Sitting up straight, Kara’s eyes bore into Mike’s, challenge burning like a fire. After a moment, Mike’s laugh broke the silence.

 

“Sounds like a deal to me, darling. And,” his voice lowered, “I get my pickin’ of _who_ I want to accompany me.”

 

“Mr. Matthews-“ Lena began, disgust evident in her tone.

 

“Deal,” Kara interrupted. Lena looked over at her, eyes blazing with anger. If steam could come out of her ears, it would. The brunette shot up from the table, taking the book with her, clutched tightly to her chest.

 

“If it’s alright with you all, I’m going to bed.” With that, Lena stormed off, not bothering to look back at the sound of Kara’s chair scraping along the deck in her hast to get up.

 

“Clearly you’ll be needing my help, if that one keeps getting so emotional-“

 

“Oh, piss off!” Kara shot out, turning on her heel and following after Lena. The silence that followed settled on the table like the fog surrounding them on the river. After a moment, Alex spoke.

 

“Wanna play some cards?”

 

* * *

 

“Lena! Lena, please open up!” Kara knocked and knocked against the door, her rough knuckles catching splinters on the wooden door.

 

“Not now!” Lena shouted back, “How dare you barter away one of us like it was nothing. That disgusting _pig_ of a man is a lousy-“

 

“Lena! Please. Please let me in, I’ll explain. Everything.”

 

Kara listened for any noise, any indication that Lena would let up and open the door, but none came. With a resigning sigh, the blonde gave up, leaning against the door.

 

“Lena, I’m sorry. I know that guy is just… gross, but I swear I would never-“

 

All of a sudden, the wood holding her up vanished, her body falling freely in the air until her back made harsh contact with the deck. Her head followed suit, smacking against the floor.

 

“Ow,” she mumbled, rubbing a hand against the back of her head, before looking up and seeing Lena’s face standing above her, one hand against the now opened door, the other on her hip.

 

“You were saying?”

 

“Lena,” Kara scrambled to her feet, but not without hitting herself against the door handle.

 

“ _Ow!_ That really hurt!”

 

“Oh my god,” Lena rolled her eyes then grabbed the disoriented adventurer by the hand, guiding her over to her bed. “I don’t have any ice,” she cringed, grabbing at a handkerchief she miraculously spotted on the ground.

 

“This is fine,” Kara managed to get out through gritted teeth. “Really, it’s nothing. I’ve done head harder than this. I mean-“ Kara’s eyes almost bugged out of her socket at the slip up, blush burning fiercely on her tanned cheeks. “I – I – I, I mean that I’ve _hit_ my head harder. _Done it in_ , some may say. That’s what I meant to say, really.”

 

Lena was barely keeping her laughter in, biting down on her bottom lip to refrain from letting out any noise. A small snort came out of her nose, causing her to cover her mouth to avoid any more. Kara’s head whipped to look at her, disbelief across her face, wincing from the sudden movement.

 

“That’s not nice! I didn’t mean to say that… Don’t laugh at me!”

 

“I’m s-sorry, Kara,” Lena managed to get out before seeing how hurt Kara really was. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out.”

 

“I get it,” Kara sighed, bringing her hand back to her head. She pulled the cloth away, clean of any blood. “At least I didn’t hit it hard enough to bleed.”

 

“Very true,” Lena nodded, reaching for the cloth, hand resting lightly in Kara’s. The two held each other’s gazes for a moment, blue meeting green in a clash of color reminiscent of the jungle lining the river, mysterious and deep, hidden treasures tucked away, needing to be discovered yet reverent in their purity. But soon enough, the moment was over, Kara turning away to tuck a loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear, then checking on the integrity of the bun affixed to her head.

 

“What’s it like?” Lena asked after a moment, the silence becoming too uncomfortable.

 

“What?”

 

“Argos. I mean, what do you think it’s like?”

 

“I’d imagine it’s probably really sandy, you know, being in a desert and all,” Kara half-heartedly chuckled, twiddling her thumbs. Lena shoved her with her shoulders lightly, jokingly.

 

“ _Yes_ , but, what’s there? What is this shard,” Lena’s finger pointed to the slight lump in the pocket of Kara’s pants, “trying to tell us? Show us?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Kara said after a moment, eyes downcast towards the brunette’s lingering finger. “But I’d imagine it’s not good.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I’m…” Kara’s eyes drifted towards the ceiling, leaning back on the palms of her hands against the surprisingly soft linens. Her fingers found purchase in the sheets, as if trying to grasp at the idea floating around her head. Lena willed her mind to venture somewhere else, somewhere where those hands weren’t clenched in her sheets, where Kara’s sweat dripped down, exhausted-

 

“…and the feeling just hasn’t left me,” Lena hadn’t even noticed Kara had begun to speak again. “That there’s this great… _evil_ waiting for us. That perhaps… perhaps what was hidden there was hidden for a reason.”

 

The thought lingered for a moment, the gravity of what Kara was implying heavy on Lena’s mind.

 

“Well, I suppose it’s time I leave now, let you rest. I’ll just leave this with you, if that’s alright.”

 

 _Stay, please_ , Lena wanted to say, to pull the blonde back down to her sheets and…

 

And she wasn’t even sure yet. But the door closed quietly, leaving Lena alone on her bed with the ancient shard, mind wandering with the potential of tomorrow.

 

And the potential of all that is Kara.

 

* * *

 

The ship was docked for the night, letting the captain and sailors rest, the gentle waves of the river creating a light, lulling rocking. A figure, cloaked in black, climbed aboard, silent as the night. Once safely on board, the figure signaled to the bushes, and multiple matching figures arose, silently making their way to the boat. As soon as they were all on the deck, the leader spoke quickly and quietly.

 

“Find the shard. Kill anyone if you have to, just bring it back to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo a new thing introduced, whatever could they be?
> 
> so, i mentioned earlier that i would explain why i have been so absent. this is gonna kinda be a little long, so you really don't have to read if you don't want, i just feel you all deserve some sort of explanation. well, my depersonalization/dissociation has been really shitty for the past, two months or so, i would say. it would just be like, i don't ever feel like myself, and who even am i to that effect. i would look at my hands and just not believe it was even me, that these are my hands. and then that comes with, for me personally, a complete lack of feelings mixed with intense emotions, that usually aren't happy ones of positive ones. i would go from running on auto pilot to sitting in the library trying not to cry because i didn't feel like i deserved to be alive/deserving of anything because if i can't feel anything whats the point of living? and so it was like weeks of feeling nothing with two days or so of intense self loathing mixed in between. and let me tell ya, does that really destroy any creative drive. it also just kind of destroys my relationships? so not only do I actively either hate myself intensely or feel nothing, i kept isolating myself because it became so hard to put on any sort of face for those around me. so isolation, loathing, and dissociation mixed together, sprinkle in a dash of exams, papers, and not getting an internship and you just sort of explode? implode is probably more like it, as exploding implies visible damage while no one noticed me. which is fine, its kind of what i wanted because how can you explain to someone how you feel when you don't feel anything? and when you do feel something, its just shit? and so a specific relationship deteriorated and it felt like there was this tiny little "me" in my head, trying to stop it, but the bigger "me" was just letting it happen. so i never was able to fully process it until i got back home Saturday after having my flight to do something fun being cancelled and having to just come home, being stranded in an airport and just sleeping in the airport, and then waking up to someone feet from you that you didn't know what they were about to do and dealing with all of that just alone. which is my fault, i get it, but none of that really hit me until yesterday, when I completely exploded. thankfully i was alone in my room, so no one saw, but all my emotions came flooding in and i can finally feel things now. and it sucks. and it hurts.  
> and its so lonely right now.   
> but, hey, i wrote something from this loneliness, and it was pretty helpful being able to focus bc right now im just an emotional mess, literally crying over things from two months ago because i never got to process it. so its just been a pretty sucky few days.
> 
> so, if you read all that, kudos to you from not dying from rolling your eyes so much. even if you didn't read it, just writing it down really helped my process all that for the first time these last two days so, cheers to that. 
> 
> have a happy holiday, happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate (bc this is going up the first night this year, fyi, if you're reading this later), or just have an enjoyable cold time of year if you don't celebrate anything. enjoy all the shopping deals, and please go hug someone.
> 
> bc god knows i need a hug rn.
> 
> I love all of you


	6. the medjai come aboard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being able to swim comes in handy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! its my first day of school and i don't have class till 1:30 so i wrote this! hope you all enjoy, we got some fan fave scenes coming up!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy, and have fun doing whatever you're up to today! any and all mistakes are just that, mistakes. if any of them make the story unreadable, let me know and i'll try to fix em!

The air was warm as Kara headed back to her own room. The gentle swaying of the deck lulled her thoughts as she meandered down, passing a few rooms before coming to her own. Searching her pockets, she realized she had left the key with the shard, which was now in Lena’s room. She wasn’t about to disturb her, not after the intensity of the interaction they just had, so the blonde let out a resigned sigh, before turning towards the main office of the boat in hopes of borrowing a spare.

 

 _Thank Rao it’s a nice night, imagine being stuck out in the rain_. She shivered at the thought, hands burrowing deeper into the front pockets of her pants. As she rounded the corner, Kara noticed people dressed in back boarding the ship, filing out with some purpose. The adventurer swung back around, pressed against the wall. _Shoot, shoot, shoot, what do I do?_

It was then that the sounds of laughter filtered down from the opposite side of the vessel, one of them belonging to her sister. Kara immediately ran down the hall, trying to keep as light on her feet as possible, when she passed by Lena’s room. The light was still on, which Kara would’ve ignored if it weren’t for the current intruders. Looking through the window, she saw the librarian being held up by one of the people in black. Kara narrowed her eyes, finding ancient Kryptonian tattooed on one of their arms.

 

_The Medjai. Shoot._

 

Of course, they would show up. They must’ve known about the shard. But how…

 

That was another question for another time, because right now Kara needed to save Lena. Pulling her revolver out of her holster, the blonde slammed open the door, gun pointed at the medjai.

 

“I think you outta put that down. Whadda’ ya say, pal?” Kara smirked, raising one brow in challenge. The medjai called out something in Kryptonian, too fast for Kara to catch, when three more medjais popped out, swords at the ready.

 

“Really? Three against one? Hardly seems fair.”

 

Kara shot off one round at the first assailant’s sword, the metallic _ding_ ringing out. Lena crouched for cover, crawling on her hands and knees towards the bed, shard in hand. Kara was fighting off the three medjais, managing to disarm them, dodging and throwing punches when she could. The three in black got in some good hits, but Kara remained standing, lining them up before grabbing one, throwing them with a hidden strength, knocking another out, then dropped to the floor and kicked her foot out, tripping the last one. A swift punch to the face knocked them out, and Kara rushed over to help up Lena. Shots were being fired all around them, some coming through the walls, which more resembled swiss cheese now, rather than a wall.

 

“Run!” Kara shouted over the sounds of guns being unloaded, taking Lena’s hand. The two ran out the room, ducking in vain attempts to dodge bullets. Lena managed to grab the book in time, handing it to Kara who tucked it into the waistband of her pants. The blonde looked both ways down the hall, seeing Alex and Matthews trading shots at random attackers.

 

“Alex!” She shouted, trying to get her sisters attention, but to no avail.   
  
“Come on,” Kara urged, tugging on their intertwined hands. “We need to get to Alex.” Lena nodded, the nervousness clear on her face.

 

“We can do this,” Kara reassured her, then turned to run. Lena tried to keep up, jumping over debris and bodies as best she could. She held on to the shard with a vice like grip, hoping she wouldn’t accidentally drop it. They made it to the end of the boat, miraculously, and immediately ducked behind an over turned table, taking cover.

 

“Alex!” Kara shouted over the gunfire, finally able to get her sister’s attention. “We need to go!”

 

“Yeah, no shit! Was kinda figuring that one out on my own!”

 

“Even if we take them all down, I don’t think the boat can hold on much longer! There’s too much damage.”

 

“Well then what do you suggest? Jumping?!” Near them, someone had struck something flammable, and flames began to rise.

 

Kara raised her eyebrow at the suggestion, looking to Lena.

 

“You can’t be serious,” the brunette scoffed after a moment, disbelief evident on her face. “I’m not getting in that water.”

 

Kara shrugged apologetically before scooping up the smaller woman in her arms. If Lena said her thoughts didn’t automatically go _wow, this is unbelievably attractive_ and wasn’t distracted by the thought of how _strong_ Kara had to be, she would be lying. Suddenly they were at the edge of the railing.

 

“Can you swim?” Kara shouted.

 

“Well, of course, I can swim when the occasion calls for it!”

 

“Trust me, it calls for it!” Kara stepped up onto the railing, ready to jump together when an explosion pushed her forward, her foot stuck. Lena flew from her arms and into the water, gracelessly.

 

“Oh no!” Kara exclaimed, trying to free her foot. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to throw you! Are you ok?” Lena floundered for a moment trying to clear the water from her eyes before giving a, decidedly pissed, thumbs up.

 

“Sorry! Be right there!” Kara finally un-wedged her foot, the turned to Alex.

 

“Time to go!” She shouted, and the red head followed.

 

“Really? You’re just going to leave me here?” Mike shouted.

 

“Didn’t say you had to stay,” Alex replied before diving into the water after Kara. The two swam towards Lena, who was already making her way towards the river bank. Mike looked around before running off towards the other side, his team trying to corral some of the camels.

 

* * *

 

 

The three trudged through the silt as they made their way out of the river. All of them were soaked to the bone, the wind chilling them further.

 

“Well,” Kara smiled weakly, “at least it’s a nice night, huh?”

 

“Shut up,” the other two replied in unison, turning to look back at the sinking boat, which had gotten stuck in the sand.

 

“Where’s Van?” Lena asked, looking around them and in the water for the warden.

 

“Don’t think he made it. A shame, truly,” Alex remarked, dryly. The three took a moment of silence, more out of awkwardness than respect, before Kara piped up.

 

“Well, shall we continue?”

 

“How on earth are we supposed to continue?”

 

“If we keep walking southeast, we’ll hit-“

 

“Hey, Danvers!” A voice shouted across the river. The trio had begun walking as Kara had suggested, and were a bit farther down. Squinting, Kara saw just across the water Mike, standing with his gang and a horde of animals from the boat. “It looks to me like I have all the horses!”

 

“Hey, Matthews! Looks to me like you’re on the wrong side of the river!” Kara yelled back, smirking as Mike realized he was, in fact, on the wrong side. He kicked up sand in a fit, but the wind blew it back in his face and mouth. They watched as he sputtered, trying to spit it all out, before throwing his hat on the ground and stomping back to his crew.

 

“What a child,” Lena remarked, arms crossed in front of her chest to keep out the cold. “We need to find some new clothes. I don’t think I can continue much further in a soaked night gown, do you?”

 

“And my legs are already chaffing,” Alex complained, earning a glare from her sister.

 

“Like I was saying before we got interrupted,” Kara sighed, feeling the chill herself from the wet clothes, “there’s a small town right outside of Lake Trom, which we’ll come across if we head southwest. There we should be able to grab some gear and everything. I managed to grab some stuff, but they should be pretty willing to trade, seeing as they don’t get many visitors. Oh! I also managed,” Kara paused, lifting up her shirt in the back, “to hold on to this.” She turned around, showing the Book of Rao still tucked in her pants. Lena knew she should be more focused on the artifact, but, my goodness Kara’s _back. So tanned and toned…_

 

Her thoughts were drifting and she knew she needed to refocus. The hard edges biting into her soft palm helped bring her back, and she remembered the shard.

 

“I also held on to this. It’s what they were after, the intruders. They asked me where I was keeping it, and I was able to swipe it before they saw.” After a moment, Lena asked the question on her mind since the attackers got on the boat.

 

“Who were they, exactly?”

 

“The medjai,” Kara responded. “They’re an ancient following that dates back to the times of gods and goddesses. They protect Argo from people like us. How they knew we had the shard, I’m not sure. What I am sure of, though, is that this probably won’t be the last time we see them. They don’t let go of things like this easily.”

 

“Great,” Alex groaned. “Can we just get on our way? I wasn’t joking about the chaffing, and it looks to me like Matthews and his gang are about to try to cross the river, so we better get a move on.” Kara nodded in agreement, as did Lena, and the three began their long trek towards the lake.

 

* * *

 

As the ship went down, the ampar looked around, their medjais dead or wounded, and the shard still gone.

 

“Ampar!” one medjai called out, “We managed to find this one!” Van was thrown onto the deck, into the view of the leader. “He tells us they’re planning on going to Argo City with the shard! What do we do now?”

 

“We follow them. They’re going to have to go through Juru, and we can cut them off there.”

 

“Yes, ampar,” many of them replied. The river wasn’t too deep, so the sinking boat hit the sand with much of the upper deck still dry. The ampar remained on top of the boat, their hood having fallen down due to the fight. Their dark hair blew in the breeze, occasionally obscuring their view as they watch the trio make their way through the sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada! hope that didn't suck! thank you all for all the support last chapter, it really means a lot to me. i know its been a while since the last update, but i was just really enjoying my break and being w my mom and stuff. it was also my birthday so ya girl is now 20! woo! a boring age! but this semester im gonna try to write more, both this story and my other wip, but im not gonna make any promises for an updating schedule bc i've learned i should just stop making promises bc i always fail them lol.
> 
> have a great day and pls leave comments or hmu @starryeyedhoe on Tumblr for a good lil chat. 
> 
> byeeeee!


End file.
